Jendall or Kucy?
by 90sKidsAreAwesome
Summary: This is basically my version of what should happen in the next episode of Big Time Rush after Big Time Decisions. Hope y'all like it. :D


_*Knock* *Knock*_

_The door 3I opens revealing Jo._

Kendall: "Hey."

Jo: *About to cry* "Hey."

Kendall: "Can we talk… About this whole… Situation."

Jo: "Ok sure. Come on in."

?: "Who's at the door, Jo?"

Kendall: "Is that Lucy?"

Jo: "Yea we decided to talk a little while you got back to us."

Lucy: "Umm… Hello Kendall."

Kendall: "Hey… Umm… Can I talk to both of you?"

Lucy and Jo: "Yea sure."

Kendall: "Let me start off with… Jo… *Facing Jo* I still love you and the times we had together were amazing. I know I told you to go to New Zealand and do the movies, but at the same time I felt betrayed and abandoned by you, I know it was stupid, but that's how I felt without having my first love right by my side."

*Facing Lucy* And Lucy, you showed up weeks after Jo left and called BTR's music 'cute' and it kind of got me angry and got my competitive side out, but after we moved to Bel Air and we were restricted from doing fun things and had no friends, I realized I missed everyone at the Palm Woods, but especially you.

*Facing both* I started to forget about how depressed I felt when you left, Jo, you started becoming a memory and I started to pay more attention to work, family, and helping Lucy with anything. I was starting to be the Kendall I used to be before I came to LA."

_Jo and Lucy look at each other, then at Kendall signaling him to go on._

Kendall: "Ok so to the point of me being here is that I don't want either of you to leave the Palm Woods. I don't want to be the reason you can't live. Well you know how this whole day I've been ignoring the both of you."

Lucy: "Oh I haven't noticed."

Kendall: "Luce."

_Kendall looks at her with pleading eyes._

Lucy: "Sorry."

Kendall: *Sigh* "The reason is because I don't know who to choose, I was confused. Camille and Logan tried to help and that made the decision harder because they made me realize I still like you, Jo. Getting advice from some dude and running didn't help much either."

Lucy: "That's why I saw you run away when you were in 2J wearing some ridiculous helmet thing?"

Kendall: "Yea that was Logan's love science and after I ran away, I ended up in front of Roque records. Katie came out and I explained to her about our 'problem' and she told me to take a walk to clear my head because if my head was cleared than my heart would be easier to follow. On that walk I saw signs that reminded me of you, Lucy, but I also thought of everything me and you, Jo, went through before you left and all. Jo outweighed them all."

Jo: "Really!?"

Lucy: "So you figured out you are still really in love with Jo and we can still be friends and all. Yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, I heard it before. Why do I always end up with the broken heart at the end of the day?"

_Lucy walks out of 3I and heads to her apartment._

Kendall: "Jo I do love you but not like I used to, you're amazing and all but you're an actress and who knows when you'll leave for another movie role or show."

Jo: "True. So you don't choose me?"

Kendall: "Sorry Jo, but I'm really starting to fall in love with Lucy."

Jo: "I understand. Now what are you waiting for, go get her before it's too late."

Kendall: "Wait, are you still leaving?"

Jo: "No. I said if I didn't hear from you, I would leave, I never said if you didn't choose me."

Kendall: "Smart thinking."

_Kendall ran out the apartment, down the hall and to Lucy's apartment, 3B._

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

_Kendall knocks rapidly waiting for Lucy to open up. Five minutes later Lucy opens the door with tear stained eyes and anger and confusion in her eyes._

Lucy: "Kendall wha-"

Kendall: "Let me explain."

Lucy: "Ken you ma-"

_Before she can say anything, Kendall's lips are on her's immediately. After a few minutes passed they pull away breathless._

Lucy: "What was-"

Kendall: "I choose you. It's always been you, Luce."

Lucy: "What about Jo?"

Kendall: "We dated for a few months and I love her but-

Lucy: "Than why-"

Kendall: "But I love her like a friend. She's amazing but who knows when she'll leave again. But you, your amazing, talented, not afraid to speak your mind, and plus you have dibs on me. I like you a lot, more than I thought I would, Lucy. I think I might actually be in love with you, no wait I know I'm love with you. I know we've only been dating, well not officially dating, for like three and a half hours but I can't hide my feeling for you any longer Lucy. I Love you and nothing can change that."

Lucy: "Really?"

_She says surprised_.

Kendall: "Yes really. I've never been so sure in my life. What I feel for you is stronger than what I felt for Jo, Lucy."

Lucy: "Oh Kendall. Come here."

_Kendall leans down and he and Lucy's lips meet again in a passionate kiss. They separate again but this time because of Carlos and James' screams._

James and Carlos: "Run! Buddha bob is a zombie! He wants our brains!

_Logan and Camille walk by._

Logan: "That won't be a problem."

Carlos: "Hey!"

James: "Quiet you!"

Camille: "Get it Lucy!"

_Lucy buries her face into Kendall's chest._

Lucy: "Shut it Roberts."

Kendall: "So… Will you go on a date with me tomorrow? Since this whole day was like… All over the place and we couldn't go on our date."

Lucy: "I would love too."

Kendall: "Great. See you tomorrow night?"

Lucy: "Sounds great."

Kendall: "Alright bye see ya tomorrow because I'm really tired."

Lucy: "Bye."

_They kiss once again with even more passion._

Kendall: "I Love you, Lucy."

Lucy: "I Love you too, Kendall."

Kendall: "Really? Are you sure?"

Lucy: "Yes Kendall more than you could imagine."

Kendall: "How sure?"

Lucy: "As sure as I am sure Beau is the biggest scumbag on earth."

Kendall: "Good cause I'm as sure as how much James loves his Cuda products, Lucky comb, looks, and being mine, Logan, and Carlos' best friend."

Lucy: "Wow that's intense. Now go before your mom comes looking for you."

Kendall: "Fine. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. Love you, Luce."

_They kiss one last time before Kendall heads back to 2J._

Lucy: *Whispering* Goodnight Ken. You'll be in my dreams. Love you, too."


End file.
